


One Last Dance

by Fanwrittenlover



Category: Dragons Dogma, Dragons Dogma: Dark Arisen
Genre: Engagement Sort of, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwrittenlover/pseuds/Fanwrittenlover
Summary: A wee story I wrote its not much but I hope you enjoy it.Aria-Rii is my character in dragons dogma and for one night shes invited to a ball that the duke has prepared for her.Maybe just maybe she sneaks away to she her beloved.Happy Reading! :D





	One Last Dance

The Duke of Gran Soren Edmund Dragonsbane was holding a Ball for the Arisen tonight for all her good deeds that she has done for the people of Gran Soren.

The Arisen, Aria-Ri Rosfilia was getting ready for the ball along with the Duke’s wife Aelinore and her handmaiden.

I hope I don't get humiliated again like last time she said. The last time that happened she had to wear the stupid hat that the jester had given to her and before introducing herself. After that she was not a happy bunny.

Aria is a lovely woman, bright yet she had very low self-esteem. Aelinore gave a look of comfort saying everything Is going to be alright she will be there to try and stop her husband humiliating her.

Aria on the other hand was in deep thought. She was thinking about her loved one who was in jail right now. Who handed himself over because he betrayed Gran Soren for his country he's worried that the Wyrm might make it far to Voldoa.

She's sympathetic towards the man and visit often as she can, she has fallen for him. Her cheeks turned deep red just for thinking about him.

Aelinore had noticed the blushing Aria but didn't asked questions. Aria remembered that day in the throne room wearing that stupid hat she seen him look at her, but not what she expected. She expect him to laugh like the others but he didn't ,that surprised her.

Aria pulled out a plain white dress out off her backpack, the plain white dress had pearls that were attached to the sleeves The bodice part of the dress was like an off the shoulder style with the bodice coming to a v shape at The waist .The dress it self was as beautiful as a wedding dress and with small silver glitter bits all over the dress. Thus Aria would outshine everyone in the room Ari took her dress and went behind the dressing screen to dress herself. She put her corset on and asked Mirabelle, Aelinore’s handmaiden to help her tightening the corset with the lace. Once she was done she pulled her dress over her head, She straightened it out. She went to her backpack once again and pulled out her crystal high heels that would shine brightly in the light.

Soon after Mirabelle lead Aria to the dressing table and sat Aria down and began to do her makeup, but Aria on the other hand liked doing her makeup by herself she was never really into wearing to much of it like nobles sometimes do.  
Once she was finished she looked at herself into the minor she then graped her golden lock heart necklace tightly this necklace is the only remaining thing she has of her mother. She never knew her birth parents the only key she had was the necklace she was told it belongs to her mother.

Five minutes later she was ready Aelinore was already ready. They made there way across to the castle hall from Aelinore’s bedchambers. They entered the hall ready to make a grand entrance.

Aria hid herself with her red cloak that covered her dress from everyone, she wasn't scared. No she was just shy. Duke Edmund had then bumped into his wife Aelinore, and the Arisen Aria-Rii. However Edmund has never ever shown affection towards his wife which is sad really Aria thought.

Truth be told Edmund didn't like Aria much ,in fact he doesn't like her at all, because she looked so much like his dead beloved Lenore the one he sacrificed to the dragon.

He took his partners arm and and slowly walked down the Stairs arms locked in with one another.

Aria could see the difference in height wise and couldn't help but chuckle to herself. All of a sudden Edmunds advisor shouts out.

I present to you Duke Edmund Dragonsbane and his wife Duchess Aelinore of Meloire.  
The Duke and Duchess reached the bottom of the Stairs.

Ladies and gentlemen I present to you The Arisen, Aria-Rii Rosfilia of Cassardis. Everyone then turned to look at her and there she was hidden in her red cloak that hid her dress,and face, she then reach to take off her cloak it dropped to the ground. Everyone gasped at the sight of her wearing her beautiful white ball gown.

She's gorgeous the first noble lady whispered.

Her parents should be so proud that they bought a fine young women up said the second noble lady said.

I love her hair colour is it even natural that red hair? And that ball gown absolutely stunning said the third noble lady.

Aria wished Julian was here to see her. To dance with her she wanted that more than anything.

Arisen! Arisen! Is it true your going to help the duke defeat the dragon?

My name is not arisen it's Aria please call me Aria?.

Yes milady I mean Aria is it true?

Well yes I want to defeat this dragon and free my home from this war with the dragon.

Aria wasn't sure if the duke had defeated the dragon ,there was something off about him, plus he wouldn't even let her servant Vanessa enter the castle.

Later that evening

Everyone was enjoying themselves but on the other hand Aria wanted to go and visit Julien. However she manage to sneak away from the hall where the ball was, and headed past the entrance and went down stairs.

Aria sneaked passed the guard in the hall were the jail cells were ,she looked to her left hand side and there he was the man she is romantically involved with .She took out her skeleton key and opened the door to the cell.

Julien! said Aria. Arisen what are you doing here? said Julien. I had to see you again tis this night of the ball and I took the opportunity to came down and see you. Tis is a boring ball anyways, the redhead smiled and laughed before Julien his lips curved into a smile.

Julien stood up were Aria was standing and held out his hand for her.

Arisen? or should I say Aria may I have this dance I believe this is the last song of tonight.

She gladly accepted the invitation he had gave her. Julien put his left hand on her her shoulder and his right hand on her hip and they both started to dance slowly. Aria leaned into him into an embrace Julien looked down at her and his lips curved into a smile.

Are you enjoying the dance or the song he said. Aria looked up at him straight into his eyes and said neither for I enjoy your company the most. Julien lean into kiss her Aria also took the opportunity to do so. The kiss itself was gentle and passionate. It went on for what it felt like a entirety. That ball was the best night of her life even though they danced in a jail cell Aria thought it was still perfect.

Aria? I apologise for not dancing with you at the ball ,more importantly a jail cell is not such a romantic place to be in said Julien in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Haha Aria laughed, I been in worse places  
Geez you had never had to fight dragons  
or chimeras even better hydras and griffins.

Aahhh being the Arisen is very hard work plus I  
need to keep people safe.

But then she pulled a ring off her finger and had shown it to Julien. This ring is called the Arisen's bond it seals the bond between beloved and Arisen hence I'm giving it to you so no matter how far away I am I will always be with you in some other way. She said softly, she began to kiss him tenderly, he leaned in and kissed her back.

The broke from the passionate kiss Julien faced her, looking straight into her grey eyes and said "A ring? You mean me to wear it? Do you quite realize the meaning of such an act, Aria? ...I'll not decline it, mind. A favor from the Arisen is a great honor indeed. My thanks." Aria was happy by the response she got and joyfully jumped into his arms and kissed him again.

Maybe just maybe when this war with the dragon is over I can settle down with him.

I Love Him...


End file.
